PKMN villains TOD
by Twilightcrystalflame
Summary: The villains are trapped in Flare's studio! Will they survive the insanity? ACCEPTING OCS. WARNING: Includes pairings (hetero and homo), violence, awkwardness in ch4 and frequent breaking of the fourth wall in Ch5.
1. Intro

PKMN Villains ToD!

Flare enters the studio. She has shoulder length red hair and ruby red eyes.

Flare: Ok. Magnezone. Set. Blaze, where are you?

Flare's older sister Blaze enters. She has long red hair and dark red eyes.

Blaze: *enters* Here. I got Ninetales.

Flare: Co-host. Set. Co-host's partner. ?

Blaze: Crimson's getting them.

Flare: Victims. Coming.

Blaze: They'll probably kill you for this.

Flare: I got permission off Arceus.

Blaze: I have no idea how that works.

Flare: Arceus lended me the power to revive, materialize anything and have an unpenetratable barrier.

A girl dressed as a magma grunt with light blue hair and crimson eyes walks in.

?: Hello. Flare, Blaze.

Flare: *smiles* Cousin Crimson! Have you did as we asked.

Crimson smirks and a portal appears. It glows and when the glowing stops, the pokemon villains of the anime, movies, manga and games appear.

Maxie and Archie: The heck? We were battling!

Cyrus: Where are we?

Flare: You are my victims of my latest show. Welcome to PKMN Villains ToD.

Maxie and Archie: FUUUUUUUU-! *Blaze hits them*

Blaze: Language.

Ghetsis: I'm not being held captive by a 14 year old and a 16 year old!

Crimson: *pulls down hood* Don't forget about me!

Ghetsis: And a...whatever age you are...*Recognizes Flare and Blaze* Wait... I saw you two before! I was in a ToD with you two and i kept getting injured because of you!

Flare: Yay! Someone remembers us!

Cyrus: How could we forget? You had me dress in drag and date that thing. *points at Ghetsis*

Ghetsis: I'm not a thing!

Flare: Well... The show got cancelled and we lost all ideas and plans. And the last episode was never aired because of the studio fire. We thought it would be easier with just villains. Plus movie villains will get more focus than other shows! That means more Rei-kun! (Zero)

Zero: *mumbles* Stupid fangirls... *Normal voice* Who said you could call me that?

Flare: Me! Rei means Zero!

Crimson: *sweatdrop* Sorry. Flare is currently high on coke, sugar, chocolate, strawberries and fanta.

Giovanni: Strawberries? How can strawberries make you high?

Blaze: *shrugs* Anyway, This is an example/introduction chapter. We have no dares but we'll make some, anyway. To demonstrate our power.

Cyrus: *Looks at Flare* Wait. Before the first show i saw you. Weren't you part of my team?

Flare: Oh. That. Yes, until i got bored and wanted to get a capture styler to fight in Almia.

Dim Sun: What? You were that female helping Kate defeat us?

Flare: Yeah. Blaze used to be on team rocket for 2 years. Crimson is a magma grunt. She never did quit. PS, Maxie, Crimson saw a demented Groudon.

Maxie: What?

Crimson: Yup! It had tentacles and had a lava stomach and had demon eyes! It was going CRAAAAZZZYYY!

Maxie: What? A Groudon with tentacles? Was it a shadow version that was summoned wrong? Who summoned it?

Butler: *backing away slowly*

Crimson: A crazy scientist. He had a Mightyena, Kirlia, Salamence and Dusclops.

Butler: *slowly backing away*

Maxie: Sounds familar. What else?

Crimson: He had purple hair.

Butler: *Almost reached the door*

Maxie: I got it. *turns around* It was you! *points at Tabitha*

Tabitha: WHA? Me?

Maxie: You have a Mightyena and have purple hair. And i never saw all your pokemon!

Tabitha and Butler: *sweatdrop*

Crimson: Sorry, Maxie. It wasn't Tabby-chan.

Tabitha: Tabby-WHAT?

Crimson: *sees Butler's frightened face*He's dead.

Maxie: Oh.

Flare: Anyway, Mars, battle against ten magma grunts in a row.

Mars: *easily wins*

Blaze: Flare. You are so stupid. Tabitha, kiss Courtney, Shelly and Brodie.

Tabitha: What? Courtney is my fellow admin, Shelly is an Aqua and Brodie is a guy!

Brodie: Whatever.

Blaze: *death glare* DO IT.

Tabitha freaks out and does the dare.

Crimson: Hm…Ice, do you have a crush on anyone?

Ice: No.

Blaze: *looking at her lie-detector* He's lying.

Ice: I'm not.

Blaze: The lie-detector doesn't lie.

Ice: *growls then mumbles*

Flare: What was that?

Ice: *says something quietly*

Blaze: Can't hear you. Speak louder.

Ice: Ilikekateokay?

Flare: My ears may be decieving me but I think Kate was in that.

Ice: *fumes silently*

Kincaid: He likes a ranger? What is the world coming to?

Flare: An end.*bursts out laughing*

Blaze: *rolls eyes* Whatever. Archer. Do you have a man crush on Giovanni?

Archer: *WTF face*

Proton: Yes he does. *Archer gives him a death glare* I'll stay quiet.

Crimson: Liking Giovanni doesn't make you gay.

Flare: It makes you human.

Crimson and Flare burst out laughing.

Villains and Blaze: -_-;

Flare: *calms down* Anyway, Archer, do you?

Archer: I don't.

Blaze: *looks at LD* surprisingly he's telling the truth.

Flare: Whatever. Garret, do you hate anyone? If so, who and why?

Garret: Yes. Lunick because he's an annoying idiot and meddler.

Crimson: What about Solana?

Garret: She's not as annoying and stupid.

Flare: Ok, Red Eyes, what's more annoying? Summer capturing your pokemon or a PMSing Blue Eyes?

Red Eyes: Definitely a PMSing Blue Eyes.

Blue Eyes: Hey!

Red Eyes: It's the Truth.

Blue Eyes: *sulks*

Flare: Um... Cyrus, do you EVER show emotion?

Cyrus: ...

Mars: Yup! Surprise...

Saturn: ...Anger...

Jupiter: ...Boredness...

Charon: ...And some more!

Flare: Shut up, Charon.

Ghetsis faints.

The hosts: ? What's with him?

Shelly: *picks up a cup* He was drinking then he collapsed...The drink's drugged.

Blaze: Who in blazes drugged him?

Maxie: I think i know...His name starts with B...

Tabitha: ...And he's smiling and standing next to me...*Points at Brodie who's grinning like a madman*

Crimson: Brodie, Why did you drug him?

Brodie: Oh...I don't know...Maybe because my ditto played a prank on him and he tried to kill it...

Tabitha: Don't try being sarcastic...

Flare: Oh yeah! Brodie, are you a player?

Brodie: A player? I don't know.

Courtney: He is, sorta. Apart from it works for any gender.

Flare: Then when was the last time he flirted with someone?

Courtney: Yesterday.

Blaze: Gender?

Tabitha: Guy.

Crimson: Team?

Brodie: Magma.

Flare: Who? Mack?

Mack: No.

Flare: Um...Commander Tabby-Neko?

Tabitha: Tabby-WHAT? What the heck does Neko mean?

Crimson: Cat.

Courtney: Bingo.

Blaze: And how did Tabitha react?

Brodie: Hit me in the face.

Tabitha: Well I told you to pack it in.

Brodie: Aw, Don't be so mean, Tabs.

Tabitha: AGAIN with the nicknames!

Flare: Aha! A dare! Cometshipping time!

Cast: Comet-what?

Blaze: *rolls eyes* More like commanderxwhateverbrodieis time.

Crimson: They mean Yaoi. TabsxBrodie.

Cast: The heck? Yaoi?!

Flare: BoyxBoy love.

Tabitha: The hell? Who do you think you are? I'm not kissing another guy!

Blaze: *SCARIEST GLARE IN THE WORLD* DO IT.

Tabitha: NO.

Blaze: I'll kill you. *Gets a rifle ready*

Cast: O.O SHE'S INSANE.

Tabitha: *Tiny voice* Fine...

Flare: *cheerfully* By the way, It has to be on the lips for 10 seconds!

Brodie & Tabitha: O.O oh my god. She looks innocent but she's so evil.

Crimson: If you don't want to be killed, you better do it. Flare's more dangerous than Blaze.

Tabitha: Fine...

Brodie: *mumbles* I don't want to die at 20... *kisses Tabitha*

Yaoi Fans(mostly girls and gays): KYAAAAAAHHHHH!

Non-Yaoi fans/non-gays/gays-in-denial: GROSS!

10 seconds later...

Tabitha: *breaks away from Brodie then punches him in the jaw*

Brodie: Ow! What was that for?

Tabitha: Perv.

Brodie: What did i do?

Tabitha: Unless my tongue was hurting, i don't understand why you had your tongue in there.

Brodie: *slight blush* What? Couldn't help it! 10 seconds is a long time!

Flare: *covering nose* Oh my...

Crimson: ...God...

Brodie: *sigh* No reason to punch me. *sparkles* It sounded like you liked it.

Tabitha: *faint flush then notices sparkles and hits him* BRODIE! STOP SPARKLING! IT'S REALLY FREAKING ME OUT!

Blaze: Tabitha is really freaked out.

Flare: We better end. please review with dares...


	2. Lots of love

PKMN Villain ToD Ch2.

Flare: We've got reviews already! 3 of them!

Blaze: Hold on, where's Red Eyes?

Crimson: Hiding.

Flare: Why?

Blue Eyes: He read one of the reviews.

Flare: Oh. By the way, My brother invited another !

A boy at 15 arrived. He had blue hair and eyes and had a Lucario following him.

Boy: Hello. I'm Kai.

Flare: Anyway. First review. From a cometshipper called Magmagirl.

Tabitha: Cometshipper? Damn!

Crimson: I'll read it. Kai, find Red Eyes. He has red eyes and blond hair with a red streak.

Kai: Ok. (goes to find him)

Crimson: From Magmagirl: "Cometshipping! (loves it) Um... How old is Crimson? And... Tabby and Brodie have to kiss again! This time a heated make-out session! (if you think it's too high rated or are against it,just make them kiss again) And please can you give Ghetsis this? please try update quick!"

Tabitha: Not again!

Brodie: (asleep)

Flare: Sorry but i don't want to force them to make out. It's more fun to do when they are better friends or are boyfriends.

Tabitha: Who said we'll ever date?

Blaze: No one. Brodie. Wake up.

Brodie: zzzzzz... (asleep)

Blaze: WAKE UP BEFORE I STAB YOU!

Brodie: (wakes up) I'm awake!

Flare: You have to kiss Tabby-Neko again.

Tabitha: Stop calling me that!

Brodie: Ok then!

Blaze: You have t- WAIT!WHAT?

Brodie: I said Ok!

Flare: Oh my...*thinks* Is he in love with Tabby-Neko now? KYAH!

Courtney: Um... I think someone drugged him...

Brodie: WHATEVER! *kisses Tabby*

Crimson: Yes, he's drugged.

Flare: *holding tissue to nose* Kyah!

Blaze: You are such a fan girl. You used to like Commandershipping, though. Until your brother gave you the idea to make your Brodie Sim flirt with Tabitha Sim on Sims 3 for wii and you looked at Tumblr. Crimson. Age.

Crimson: Um...I'm 19...

Cast-Team Magma: O.O she looks younger than Blaze.

Flare: Anyway! Ghetsis-chan! Cake!

Everyone but Flare and Blaze: CHAN?!

Ghetsis: Fine. *eats cake then collapses*

Cast: What just happened?

Flare: It's poisoned! I didn't tell Crimson that and I deleted the word!

Blaze: Can't be bothered reading the next review so... Brodie?

Brodie: What?

Blaze: Read the next review.

Brodie: Ok! This is from Duskzilla! "Hmm I am going to enjoy -You are by far the best villian in pokemon history so I ask this:everyone seems to think you're missing an arm is it true? And as a dare strangle*points at Red Eyes*that person till they turn blue as -You're great too so kick the person you hate the most RIGHT NOW HARD!Giovanni-Has it ever occured to that Mewtwo my come back to kill you? Speaking of which I heard he's looking for you 's all for now but *sinister voice*I'll be back.*laughs crazily*Mephiles(My White Kyurem): *sighs and faceclaws at my crazy laughing* This won't end well for anyone."

Ghetsis: * up again* Finally. Someone who appreciates me. Yes. I'm missing an arm. It was damaged badly and i had to have it amputated. Anyway, Where is the brat i have to strangle?

Kai: (dragging Red Eyes) Here. You have to strangle him til he's blue?

Red Eyes: (whimpering)

Flare: Poor Reddy-chan! (hugs him)

Red Eyes: Please get off... (blushing)

Flare: Fine... Ghetsis, I will revive him but i'll kill you after the show for killing him!

Cast: (sweatdrop)

Ghetsis strangles Red Eyes until he is blue and unable to move.

Red Eyes: (dead)

Flare: Grr... (walks to door) Kitty! Give me the It-Heals-Everything-Orb!

Kitty: Why?

Flare: Ghetsis was dared to kill Reddy-chan!

Kitty: Kay. (gives)

Flare: (uses the orb)

Red Eyes: (turns back to normal colour and starts to breath then gets up) Ow...My windpipe...

Flare: (glomps him) Reddy-chan! You're awake! Anyway, Cyrus, kick someone.

Cyrus: (kicks Charon who dies)

Flare: Giovanni. The question.

Giovanni: I'm SLIGHTLY worried. If he comes back, I'll use Mewthree!

Flare: Okay, Giovanni has made Mewthree...Reddy, Please read the next review.

Red Eyes: 'Kay, Flare. By arandomfangirl. "Hello! i find this funny. Is any shipping allowed?If yes, can you do some balconyshipping?And is N here? if yes, get him to kick Ghetsis. And... Zero, here's a giratina teddy!" Strange...

Flare: Any shipping is allowed! Now...What's balconyshipping?

Blaze: (snickers) Sounds stupid.

Zero: (on tumblr looking at the villain shipping list) O.O Weird.

Flare: What is it?

Zero: Proton and Tabitha. O.O

Cast: O.O What?

Proton: NO WAY! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HIM!

Tabitha: First Brodie, now Proton? Oh come on!

Flare: Urg...gross...

Blaze: Random. It actually exists.

Zero: (clicks on link then laughs) The only picture is cosplayers with Proton as Juliet and Tabitha as Romeo. Tabeo and Protonette?

Flare: (giggles) Good one, Rei-kun.

Zero: Pack it in with Rei-kun.

Blaze: Ok, you two. Kiss.

Proton and Tabitha: No way.

Blaze: Do it. (death glare)

Proton: O.O Scary.

Tabitha: O.O And she's younger than us.

They go on with the dare.

Flare: Yes! N's here! But if he hits Ghetsis, won't Ghetsis batter him?

N: O.O I don't want to get battered by Ghetsis.

Blaze: Ghetsis. Kill N and die.

Ghetsis: *cursing*

N: *hits him limply on the arm*

Zero: That sucked.

Arandomfangirl appears.

ARF: Rei-kun! Here's a Giratina teddy! (gives it Zero then leaves)

Zero: ? Why a Giratina teddy? (adorable confused face)

Flare: (glomps him) Rei-kun you are sooo Kawaii!

Zero: . . (red face)

Flare: Woman? I'm only 4 years younger than you! (Zero is 18 in this)

Zero: I don't care. Get off.

Flare: (hugs tighter then says teasingly) What's the magic word?

Zero: (Face as red as a tomato) PLEASE get off.

Flare: Ok Rei-kun! (Let's go of him)

Cast: She is evil and cute at the same time!

Flare: (cute yawn) I'm tired. I'm going to bed.

Blaze: Please leave reviews. You can request to be a host. There are 3 more spaces available.


	3. Chaos and Copyright

PKMN VILLAIN ToD CHAPTER 3

Flare: Yay! More reviews! And it's CHRISTMAS soon! I will be posting a special chapter near christmas by the way.

Kai: We have 3 more reviews.

Red Eyes: (Looks around) Where are Blaze and Crimson?

Flare: Blaze is preparing the dimensional warp. Crimson is getting the reviving orb off Kitty.

Tabitha: What's a dimensional warp?

Flare: It brings things from other dimensions. How do you think we got you here?

Brodie: But Flare... What are you using it for?

Kai: New Host.

Blaze and Crimson come back.

Flare: Ok! Lets get someone to read the first review! Red Eyes! Please can you read this? (gives Red Eyes paper)

Red Eyes: As long as i don't die. This is from Duskzilla:

"Ooh can I request to be a host? Here's a little bio about me. Name:Duskzilla(call me Dusk) Age:16 Appearance:6'1, Brown hair shaped like eight points with blue streaks on the lower two, orange eyes, wears black jacket, cobalt shirt, cobalt pants, and shoes like Shadow the Hedgehog Pokemon:My White Kyurem Mephiles who knows Ice Burn, Dragon Pulse, Shadow Claw and Fusion Flare Anyway onto the t-or-d's

Ghestis:When did you get Hydregion? N:Is your real name Harmonia? Giovanni:Mewthree? How'd you make that? Zero:How exactly do you get in that suit of yours I mean I'm pretty sure it doesn't have a zipper Cyrus:Why did you bother going after Palkia and Dialga why not go after Arceus? That's all for now."

Flare: Of Course! Blaze! Dimension!

Blaze: *grumble* Fine. (activates a gem and a portal opens)

Dusk Imerges from the portal with his White Kyurem.

Ghetsis: (Jawdrop) A WHITE KYUREM?!

Dusk: Thanks for letting me join. Ghetsis, how did you get Hydreigon?

Ghetsis: I was given it by a relative when it was an egg. I'll say i raised it well!

Dusk: Ok. N, Is your real name Harmonia?

N: No. Ghetsis gave me the full name of Natural Harmonia Gropius, strangely enough.

Flare: (laughs) No offence but 'Gropius' sounds like 'Tropius', a grass pokemon. Ghetsis, was you drunk when you named him?

Ghetsis: I'm surprised i wasn't drunk when i found him...

Dusk: Wow. N, you have a long name.

Flare: Isn't 'Natural' english, though? (thinks) I thought all pokemon peeps were japanese.

Dusk: Anyway, Giovanni, when did you make Mewthree?

Giovanni: We decided to make another clone of Mew to fight Mewtwo if it tried to attack us. But all the failed attempts of Mewtwo and Mewthree are actually alive. Do you know what Ditto is? It's a failed attempt of cloning Mew. It's a failed experiment.

Brodie's Ditto lets itself out of it's pokeball.

Ditto: DITTO! (angry)

N: (translates) Ditto is mad at you for calling it a science experiment. And it looks like it's going to use transform...

Flare: Transform?

Ditto: (transforms into an Arceus)

Everyone: HOLY **** ON A **** SANDWICH!

Giovanni: Arceus?! Oh damn.

Copy Arceus: JUDGEMENT! (kills Giovanni)

Flare: O.O Okayyyyy... Anyway, Rei-kun, Dusk is wondering,how you get into that weird giratina cosplay of yours?

Zero: STOP CALLING ME REI-KUN. For your information, It doesn't need a zipper. It's a mechanical suit so it assembles and dissembles itself when i want it to.

Flare: Ok... Cyrus?

Cyrus: I don't go after Arceus because i am not stupid enough to go after Arceus and get killed in the process.

Dusk: And you WON'T get killed by Dialga and Palkia.

Cyrus: Touché.

Flare: Anyway, Rei-kun please read the next review.

Zero: No.

Flare: Please?

Zero: NO.

Flare: Pretty pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top?

Zero: No means no.

Flare: Pretty pretty please with chocolate and cherries and sugar and strawberries and roses and Dittoes on top?

Cast: Roses and Dittoes? Weird.

Zero: ...Fine... This review is from Arandomfangirl. Again? Anyway...

"Hehe. I know balconyshipping is thought of it. Mewthree? weird. Anyway, N, that sucked. Hit him harder. If he tries to kill you, use this (gives gyarados). Brodie was drugged? By who?And...Flare, were you not high last chapter?Is that how you normally act? Why do you keep getting Nosebleeds?" These fan girls are crazy.

Flare: Balconyshipping is REALLY REALLY RANDOM.

N: I have to hit him harder? I'll definately die!

Blaze: N, don't be a wimp.

Flare: Don't be so hard on him! N, use the Gyrados if he tries to kill you.

N: Okay... (punches Ghetsis in the face so hard Ghetsis loses a tooth)

Cast: O.O

Ghetsis: NATURAL HARMONIA GROPIUS! (Gets chainsaw)

N: O.O Um... Go Gyrados (sends out Gyrados who bites Ghetsis's head off)

Flare: Oh yeah. Brodie, who drugged you?

Brodie: I was drugged? By who?

Flare: I don't know, that's why i'm asking and why ARFG is asking.

Tabitha: Hm...(thinking) Maybe Ghetsis as he drugged Ghetsis on chapter 1.

N: Nah. He was being kept an eye on.

Zero: Um... Are you sure he was drugged and not high or something?

Flare: No idea. Anyway, i wasn't high last chapter, i normally act like that. About the nosebleeds i lose blood easily and pass out at least once a month.

Crimson: Last review! Tabby-Neko, please read it! (puppy dog eyes)

Tabitha: Puppy dog eyes don't work on me.

Flare: Brodie, can you convince him?

Brodie: I'll try. (holds up Tabitha's Mightyena's pokeball) Do it or i'll burn your Mightyena.

Tabitha: Fine.

From Magmagirl...

"Hello! Here are truths and dares!

Saturn: Do you hate anyone MORE than Charon? You seemed very pissed at him in the anime.

Zero: Did you know there is a guy called Zero in vampire knight who goes insane like you?

Charon: Eat dog food.

Flare: who would win a battle with you vs Blaze? Battle her to find out.

Tabitha: We know old Brodie is from chapter 1 but how old are you?

Brodie: what rank are you in TM?

Thats all"

Saturn: Of course not! Charon is a creepy pedophile!

Zero: Is there? And who are you calling Insane? What does this guy look like?

Flare: Here's a picture, Rei-kun! (shows)

Charon: No.

Blaze: Eat it.

Charon: (eats it)

Flare: Who would win? Probably me.

Blaze: As if.

They battle. Blaze uses a Houndoom, Flare uses a Mightyena.

10 minutes later...

Blaze: Flamethrower!

Flare: Dodge and use dark pulse!

The flamethrower misses and Houndoom is knocked out by dark pulse.

Flare: I win! Yay! So, Tabby-neko, how old are you?

Tabitha: Stop calling me that!

Brodie: Yeah! It's copyright!

Flare: Copyright?

Brodie: Yes! It's MY nickname for him!

Tabitha: *facepalm* Anyway, I'm 20.

Flare: Ok! And Brodie, what the HELL is your rank in Team Magma?

Brodie: Meh. I'm a high ranked grunt.

Tabitha: Although Maxie has offered him the rank of Admin.

Brodie: What? Being an Admin means more work and less free time and less stealing!

Flare: Anyway, Tabitha, where's Mack?

Tabitha: Sulking in the corner.

Flare: Mack! Please come here!

Mack: (from corner) No.

Flare: Please?

Mack: No.

Flare: I'm including you as a main protagonist in a fanfic i'm making.

Mack: What's it about?

Flare: Um... You, the other admins and Brodie in high school. Oh, and Flannery.

Mack: So Team Magma in high school?

Flare: Yes.

Mack: Fine, I'm coming. (walks over)

Flare: Ok, please read this.

Mack: Fine. This is from Artemisrod

Hi. I have to say, this is funny. But you have some words missing from the chapters. Because for the reviews sometimes it misses names. Anyway-

Archer: I'm surprised you don't have a crush on Giovanni if you're so loyal to him. What is he to you, then?

Tabitha:Why do you act different in the games, anime and manga? Plus you look and act completely different in the manga. Oh, and pull your hood down for once. (Cannot tell colour of his hair)

Brodie: do you always mess with Tabitha? And did Ghetsis drug you for drugging him?

Charon: why is your laugh so creepy?

Proton: age?

Thats all.

Flare: Ok, Archer?

Archer: He's my boss. I have to be loyal to him. Plus he's awesome and strong and manly. I guess i look up to him.

Flare: why do you act different in the anime and games? And (looks on the internet at Tabitha's bulbapedia page) Is that guy, (points at Mitch) you or your brother or what? It's hard to believe what the manga makers think.

Tabitha: About the games, we already had set lines and the creators made me quite out of character. And Mitch is my cousin, not me.

Flare: And Artemis wants to know your hair colour as in the games it's black and in the anime it's a dark purple but your hood shadows it so it could be different.

Tabitha: Light purple but my hood shadows it. (pulls down hood)

Flare: Ok, Brodie, why do you mess with Tabby-cat? We know Ghetsis didn't drug you.

Brodie: Why not? It's fun to annoy him. And i don't do it all the time. Only when i'm bored.

Flare: I see.

Brodie: ...Hey, Tabby.

Tabitha: Don't call me that. What?

Brodie: Hey, Tabby.

Tabitha: *facepalm* (thinking: Not the annoying orange) What?

Brodie: Fist. (lightly punches him in the arm)

Tabitha: Very mature, Brodie.

Blaze: Charon, why does your laugh scare the crap out of everyone?

Charon: *scary laugh* Why not?

Flare: *scared* Ah! Reddy-chan? Please knock him out for me! (hiding under table)

Red Eyes: Ok. *Punches Charon HARD in the face*

Blaze: Good Red Eyes. Anyway, Proton, how old are you?

Proton: 18.

Flare: I see.

Crimson: So it's over?

Flare: Yup. Please send in dares and truths! They can be for anyone! From popular villains like Jessie and James, to forgotten people like Mack. From Mafia people like Giovanni, to creepy evil PETA people like Ghetsis. From side games villains like Red Eyes and movie villains like Zero. If we are in a good mood, you can even dare hosts and the villains' relatives! So please enter dares and truths!


	4. Awkward moments

Pokemon Villain ToD Chapter 4.

Flare: Hello! We got reviews!

Blaze: Wait, where did Tabitha, Brodie and Mack go?

Kai: Mack is trying to stop Tabitha killing Brodie.

Flare: Why?

Crimson: Well... Brodie kissed him...

Flare: *jawdrop* why?

Crimson: Well... Tabitha was mad at him for not wearing proper uniform and calling him a cat and making fun of his name. And Brodie decided to annoy him further. (PS, this is based of an animation thing i made. apart from the kiss bit. that happens later.)

Dusk: Oookaaaayyyy...

Flare: Let's continue! This review is from Pokefan

hiya!

Giovanni: Did you know Ash's mum?

Saturn: which do you prefer, gingashipping or conjunctionshipping?

Flare: Was that it? Anyway, answer...

Giovanni: Kinda...

Saturn: What are they?

Flare: *tells him*

Saturn: *faint blush* I'm not gay, i'll probably prefer conjunctionshipping...

Mars: *blush*

Flare: Ok! Next review!

N: well...this review says 'That's so funny! Honestly, you should make more talkshow styled fan fictions.'. and it's from someone called Naskar15.

Flare: Oh! She's one of my master's favourite story writers! She wrote an awesome story with a name like 'Pokemon: The Eternity'or something like that.

Red Eyes: Ok, a guest reviewed saying:

Heehee... Evil Ditto transformed into Arceus?

Evil DittoWIN.

Shame that Tabby-Neko is copyrighted. I used to call him that All The Time.

Anyway, Truths and dares...

Ghetsis: How the heck did you get a Hydreigon at lv54?

N: Age? (in. BW 2)

Hosts: Who do you think is the most SANE member in Team Galactic?

Flare: How did you react when: you saw N in BW1, When you learned he was leader of TP, when you saw Ghetsis, when you learned he used N, when you played RSE and saw TM and TA, when you saw pokeranger villains and when you saw animevillains first time?

Brodie: So, how did you come up with Tabby-Neko and how is it copyrighted?

Tabitha: You can hurt any hoenn villain in anyway as long as they don't die.

Red Eyes: Kiss one of the female hosts.

That's all! Sayonara!

Ghetsis: I forced it to evolve. I asked Giovanni to give me something to force it to evolve.

N: I am currently 18.

Flare: Most sane? Saturn.

Blaze: Maybe Mars...

Kai: A grunt... specifically girls...

Dusk: Don't know, Jupiter?

Flare: Anyway, let's see. When I saw N in BW1 I thought it was quite interesting how he could talk to pokemon. But I was shocked upon learning he was the king of Team Plasma. I hated Ghetsis and when I found out he used N, I automatically kicked his **s in a battle. I enjoyed Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, I mostly played Emerald. I thought their goals were stupid but still thought Team Magma was cool, mainly because of the outfits and I thought Team Aqua were wannabe pirates. I had a LMAO moment when I encountered Tabby-neko though...

Tabitha: Ha ha ha, very funny.

Brodie: Flare! Copyright! *in a whining voice*

Tabitha: *punches him on head*

Flare: You two, shut up. Anyway, I thought the pokeranger villains were great. I found the Go-Rock squad and Team Dim Sun very amusing. Especially Dim Sun and the cargo ship. That admin was practically begging me to leave. Lol. I thought the pokemon pinchers were epic. I thought Blue Eyes and Red Eyes were ace but disliked Purple Eyes. And the animevillains... I found the rocket trio hilarious, the movie villains epic. I wish that the rocket executives appeared in the anime though. And that some of the great villains like J and Brodie appeared more and that Mack actually appeared in the anime. He was forgotten...

Mack: I'm still unhappy with the anime makers...

Brodie: At least you were important in the manga. I only appeared for 2 episodes...

Flare: Anyway, Brodie why is Tabby-neko copyrighted?

Brodie: Because I thought of it! I thought of it the first day I met Tabby!

Tabitha: *mumbling* Yeah, He was watching an anime about cat people and thought i looked like one of them... And he thought 'Tabitha' sounded similar to 'Tabby-Cat' so he thought of 'Tabby-Neko'...

Flare: Tabby, you can hurt any hoenn villains as long as they don't die!

Tabitha: Ok. *grabs Brodie* Stupid Thief, I'll make you pay.

Brodie: N-No...

after 5 minutes of them being gone, they hear screaming.

?: N-No! Tabs! D-Don't! It hurts!

Everyone: O.O WHAT ARE THEY DOING?!

Flare: *awkward cough, face red* E-Eh... Anyway, Reddy-chan, you have to kiss either me, Blaze or Crimson...

Red Eyes: *blush* U-Um... D-Do I have to?

Blaze: It's a dare. And If you kiss me, you are as dead as donkey kong.

Red Eyes: *blush* F-Fine... *Kisses Flare*

Flare: *Red Face* W-What just happened?

Zero: Ok, since everyone is being awkward right now, I'll read the next review. This is from Duskzilla.

Well that answers a few things and heh drunk Ghestis would be humorous like drunk Shadow.

N:You know people make jokes that you have a one letter name like those off Death Note

Cyrus:I have to know are you mentally insane cause in the games you decide to stay in the reverse world with Giratina and in the anime you went into a new world that was destroyed by Palkia and Dialga

Giovanni:Was one of the failed Mewtwo experiments a shiny version of him and most people seem to think you're Ash's father is that true

Ghestis: Kill any 3 people you hate excluding the hosts with my White Kyurem Mephiles

Mephiles:Are you crazy?

Nope I'm enthusiastic there's a difference.

Red Eyes:Do you have a crush on anyone and I dare you to kiss you're crush

That's all I got for now.

N: Yeah, I know... *facepalm* Touko showed me a parody picture last night while at her house.

Flare: *awkward again* W-What were you doing in her house?

N: Just...visiting her?

Cyrus: Anyway, It's not my fault I am mentally unstable.

Giovanni: No. And I don't know... I did know his mother though...

Ghetsis: *evil smirk* Ok then. *Kills traitor sage (forgot name), N and Rosa who he used a psychic pokemon to teleport in *

Flare: He is a psycho...

Red Eyes: Well... I used to have a small crush on Summer but I'm not sure anymore...

Flare: Anyway, let's finish this awkward chapter. Please review.


	5. Minds in gutters and the fourth wall

Chapter 5

Flare: Hello! Sorry we haven't been active much, been busy. *cough* Plus the author keeps forgetting to update *cough*

Blaze: Yeah, Flare's other sister came over to visit us the other day.

Red Eyes: Other sister? Who's that?

Flare: Her name's Fira! But I doubt anyone will meet her, she's busy a lot.

Crimson: Let's do some reviews! *shuffles the reviews so they are in a random order* ...Hey Flare! Alex View says:

"**Thanks for mentioning my story**"

Flare: Aww, thanks Alex! No prob, it's awesome!

Zero: Moving on... *snatches reviews from Crimson* From 'Mysterious' It says: **Make them tell the most embarrassing stories that ever happened to their team.**

Giovanni: Jessie and James always failing...

Jessie and James: *pout* No fair boss...

Archie: When all the grunts got high and jumped all over the place. Matt and Amber gave them lots of alcohol and candy...

Maxie: Some one taught all the low grunts to sing and dance Gangnam Style. And we know who it WASN'T.

Flare: You mean who it was.

Mack: No. The most likely culprit was Brodie but...

Tabitha: He can't sing korean to save his live.

Brodie: *pout* What? I can only sing in japanese, english and french.

Cyrus: *facepalm* Mars was playing hide and seek with her purugly and saw a shadow lied down that looked like purugly's ears...

Mars: *blush* It was Satty's hair...

Crimson & Kai: *trying to hold in laughter*

Ghetsis: Some grunts were seasick while on the Frigate and threw up on Gyradoses and Bascullins and other fish pokemon... The Gyradoses and Pirahna pokemons tried to kill them...

Flare: Fail. Tabby-Neko, next review.

Tabitha: Don't call me that.

Brodie: *whiny voice* Flarreee... Copppyyriiighhttt... *Tabitha hits him on head* Ow.

Flare: I'm allowed to call you it, screw it being copyright! You two can have a lover's feud later.

Tabitha: A what? Wait- You think me and Brodie-No way in hell!

Blaze: Then care to explain last chapter?

Brodie: *sighs* You seriously think me and Tabitha...? *smirk* You lot are really dirtyminded.

Flare: Huh? What are you- Whatever, I'm not going to even argue. Anyway, Tabitha, chop chop. *claps hands*

Tabitha: *groans, gets next review* Fine... Alex reviewed twice?

Flare: She probably didn't think of anything last time. What does the awesome author say?

Tabitha: *reads*

"**Since they all hate each other you could also make them do bunch of truth exercises**"

Flare: Good idea, Alex-chan! Hm... Billy! Hm... Do you have a crush on anyone?

Billy: No.

Clyde: Yeah you do.

Billy: No I don't.

Clyde: Yes you do!

Billy: *knocks his brother out*

Flare: O.O B-BILLY THE HELL?! CLYDE'S YOUR BROTHER! WHY DO THAT?! MEANIE!

Blaze: Urgh... Because alot of people could be lying... Crimson, get the lie detector!

Crimson: Ok! *leaves then returns with a weird thing* I'm back! *points the thing at Billy, the number 7 appears on the screen* Wait What?

Blaze: *facepalm* Crimson, that's the sanity meter...

Crimson: Oops, my bad. *leaves and gets the real lie detector* Okay, Lie detector present!

Blaze: *snatches it off her*

Crimson: Why is everyone snatching off me? First Rei-Kun then Blaze...

Zero: Do NOT call me Rei-kun.

Blaze: *attachs thing to Billy's arm* Billy, do you have a crush?

Billy: No... WAH! *gets shocked*

Blaze: He's lying. Ok, Buster, who is it?

Billy: Why would I tell you, even if I had one?

Flare: *sighs* Sorry Billy but Blaze loves her torture weapons. I advise you tell the truth or you'll be shocked yet again.

Billy: *Glares at all the hosts* I hate you all... *sighs* Solana...

Flare: *smiles* See, that wasn't so hard, was it? Ok, and also... Um...

Blaze: I'll ask something. In fact, I'll dare something. Colress, kill Ghetsis.

Colress: Why?

Blaze: Because I said so!

Colress: But...

Crimson: Eh... Is there something going on betwe-

Colress: Wha? Do all the hosts have their minds in the gutter this chapter? I don't want to kill him because either he'll kill me when revived or his ghost will haunt me.

Flare: Sorry Colress. I let Crimson on tumblr. And she saw lots of Antigravity, Harden, Rocket and Conjunction shipping pictures.

Colress, Ghetsis, Archie and Maxie: *mumble curses under their breath*

Jessie and James: What? Crimson better not dare us!

Saturn and Mars: *Blush, look at each other then quickly look away*

Flare: Blaze, Ghetsis will probably kill him so how about a different dare for Colress? *mumbles* I feel sorry for I don't want to have to wash the floor again.

Blaze: Fine... *racks her brains for ideas* Uh... Ah ha. Colress, since Flare got you out of the last one, no one's allowed to get you out of this one. Dye your hair pink then hug Ghetsis.

villains: WTF?

Colress: W-What?! Y-You want me to what?

Ghetsis: *glares* You are going to have a very early death my friend...

Flare: E-Eh, who? Blaze or Colress?

Ghetsis: *thinks for a bit* Blaze. Colress is being forced to do this so the most I'll do is break his arm.

Colress: *gulps* O-Ok then... *goes to dye hair*

Red Eyes: *facepalm* This is insane...

Zero: I agree...

Colress comes back with pink hair then hugs Ghetsis. Colress' cheeks turn slight red, Ghetsis is gritting his teeth at first then calms down, faintest pink tinge on his face.

Flare: Ok, Blaze you might want to run...

Colress stops and whispers something,Ghetsis nods and stands up.

Ghetsis: You know what? I'm in a good mood today so I'll kill you in 3 chapters, ok?

Blaze: *sigh of relief* Ok...

Flare: Ok, I'm going to pretend that never happened. Reddy, last review.

Red Eyes: Ok, Flare-Chan. *gets review* This is from Pokefan...

**that was a LOL chapter but... **

**WHAT THE HELL WERE TABITHA AND BRODIE DOING?!**

**Anyway...**

**N: what was you doing at Touko/Hildas house?**

**Ghetsis: You sicko... you killed your son?! I dare you to stab yourself.**

**Maxie: Hardenshipping or Leadershipshipping?**

**Colress: What is that blue thing in your hair?**

**Giovanni: Have a DNA test to see if you are Ash's father.**

**Tabitha: Ok, what did you do to Brodie? Oh yeah, Cometshipping or Commandershipping?**

**Brodie: Can i borrow your Ditto? i need to breed my male Samurrott.**

**bye!**

Tabitha: *facepalms, grits teeth* Get your mind out of the gutter! We didn't do anything like that!

Flare: *sighs* Ok, you can tell us later, with your truth. N?

N: She wanted to show me something. She caught a pokemon and wanted to show me it. No idea where she got it but she got a Bayleef.

Ghetsis: *waves hands frantically* H-Hey! He's not even related to me! He's an annoying pest! Gr... Guess I have to... *stabs himself in arm*

Flare: I don't think...

Ghetsis: Didn't say where.

Maxie: Urgh... What is the other one?

Flare: Don't like it at all. You and Tabitha...

Maxie: Hardenshipping then... There's an 18 year age difference between me and Tabitha...

Colress: The blue thing? It's part of my hair. I just styled and dyed it.

Blaze: Ok, Giovanni, you are... *checks test* Holy cow you're related to the idiot! How can you be that idiotic kid's father?!

Giovanni:...No idea... I was with his mother for 2 years but I never thought that...

Flare: Awkward... Anyway, Tabitha, Brodie, care to explain what happened?

Brodie: Okay, I'll start. Tabby was really mad at me so was trying to knock me out yet again. So we ended up fighting...

Tabitha: And Brodie banged into a pile of junk that fell on top of us. So I was trying to get up but...

Brodie: *nervous laugh* Very awkward position. He couldn't get up with out pulling me off...And I caught my leg so it hurt a LOT.

Tabitha: Your fault. You kept fidgeting and flailing so I had to knock you out to stop your whining. That's what happened, get your mind of the gutter.

Flare: Ok, that's an awkward story. But the other question?

Tabitha: *sighs, faint blush* Me and Shelly are enemies so no way in hell would either of us agree to that pairing... *bigger blush* And I think I prefer guys...

Flare: I see *music note* So you are gay then? At least one of my top pairings has a chance. *smile*

Blaze: *facepalm* Idiot... Brodie, this reviewer is asking if it can whore out your ditto...

Brodie, Flare (who's a fan of Ditto) and Crimson (Who's a fan of Brodie): No way in hell!

Red Eyes: 'It'?

Blaze: Oh Come On. Not like I can tell the gender of a guest , It's a ditto. They are supposed to be whored out.

Brodie: Well mine isn't! Sorry but no!

Zero: *facepalm*

Flare: Rei-Kun, why are you facepalming?

Zero: This stupid question and the argument...

Flare: Well, Ditto's stats are terrible but I have one that I use for battling. But I really liked Poochyenas at the time and my Mightyena was male so I breeded them... What can I say? I had to use Poketransfer to get Mightyena onto the I really wanted a little Poochyena. It was only once...

Blaze: *cough* Ahem. Flare, I believed you may be breaking the fourth wall.

Flare: Sorry! Anyway, Let's wrap the chapter up! Please send in more reviews!

Red Eyes: *facepalm* We already broke the fourth wall tons of times by even acknowledging It's a fanfic. And mentioning the fourth wall.

Tabitha: So you just broke it again.

Red Eyes: Shut up.


	6. Not many reviews, Lots of ideas!

Villain ToD chapter 6

Flare: Konnichiwa! Welcome to chapter 6 of PKMN Villain ToD!

Blaze: We don't have many dares or truths but we are going to try be creative. We'll do the reviews first. Zero, Read the first review.

Zero: No.

Flare: Please, Rei-Kun?

Zero: Pack it in with Rei-Kun!

Flare: *puppy eyes*

Zero: ...*faint red tinge on face* Fine... From Pokelover56,

**5th chapter is really... Good. N: Do you like Bayleefs?**

N: *smiling* Yeah, they're cute and cool! One of my favourite grass types! I really want to get one but... *frown* I can't find any...I looked in Route 20 like Touko found hers but there was none...

Flare: It's pretty weird to find a wild Bayleef, maybe someone released the one Touko has. Hey, Reviewers! Can one of you get N a Bayleef? You can use him as a slave!

N: W-What?

Red Eyes: Poor N, This is from Alex View,

**You can also torture them with their scares. Like some kind of a scare discover machine or a physic type pokemon.**

Flare: Good idea, Alex-Chan! Go Gardevoir! *sends out a Gardevoir* Let's test... Mack! Gardevoir, read his mind!

Gardevoir: Gardevoir... *glows then stops*

Flare: And make his fear real!

A wild Hydreigon appears out of nowhere and starts chasing Mack!

Mack: H-Help! I-It's going to rip out my h-head! C-Courtney! T-Tabitha! H-HELP! *legging it*

Courtney: O.O Eh...I'll let you take care of that Tabitha, that thing's rabid...

Tabitha: *facepalms but does nothing*

Mack: AAHHH! YOU TWO CAN GO TO HELLLLLLL! *Hydreigon kills him*

Flare: O.O Gardevoir, make it go away...

It disappears, Mack is revived.

Mack: Phew... That thing's scary...

Flare: Reddy, please read the last review.

Red Eyes: Ok, Flare-Chan.

Blaze: What did you just say?

Red Eyes: *blushes* N-Nothing... This is from... Alex View again?

**Thank you for mentioning my story and for doing my reviews. Chapter 5 was the best, keep it up.**

Flare: Thanks for the feedback Alex! *mumbles* Miss Twilight says "Sorry I haven't been posting reviews since the first story, I've been really busy. School is a hellhole..."

Blaze: No more reviews so time to make things up. Hmm... Shelly, race against a Gyrados, let's see who wins.

Shelly races and wins. When she gets out of the water, half her left leg is gone.

Flare: Whoa, that gotta hurt... *uses Gardevoir to heal*

Red Eyes: Flare, Is it OK if I dare something?

Flare: OK, Reddy!

Red Eyes: Zero, go onto a busy motorway and how many cars you can dodge in 5 minutes.

Zero: What? No way.

Flare: That is a bit extreme. But a dare is a dare.

Zero: *mumbles 'I'm going to kill Red Eyes one day...' and leaves*

Flare: OK! Archie! Maxie! Play 1 hour in Heaven!

Tabitha: Thought it was 7 minutes in heaven.

Flare: Who cares. Do it.

Maxie: No way in hell.

Archie: Go play with the trucks and buses on the motor way.

Flare: *fake tears* Blaze! Reddy! Archie's being mean to me!

Blaze and Red Eyes: *shove Archie in the closet, nick pokeballs, threaten Maxie to get in, steal pokeballs*

Flare: *stops crying* OK, Brodie, make sure they don't try to kill each other, listen in, Ok?

Brodie: Oki Doki. *stands near door, listens in*

Blaze: Courtney, kiss Mack.

Courtney: *blush* Why?

Blaze: Do it.

Courtney: *blushes, kisses him, they both blush*

Kai: *a host remember* OK, Mars, Jupiter, strip.

Blaze and Dusk : *hit him over head*

Flare: Ignore Kai, he's a pervert. Oh, Brodie, read this *gives him a hentai YAOI manga*

Brodie: *doesn't know, shrugs and reads while listening in*

10 minutes later...PS this bit may be a bit weird, please tell me if It's M rated...

Brodie: *red faced* That is pretty...Graphic... *Even redder as he listens in* And I think that's what Maxie and Archie are doing right now...

Flare: You're kidding. *Listens in* O.O BLOODY HELL I THINK THEY ARE DOING IT! *red face*

Blaze: You got to be... Flare, that means you will have to clean up all the...

Flare: . . *bangs on door* Hey! You two! Clean up after!

Tabitha: Awkward, I thought they hated each other...

Flare: So hate CAN become love... Brodie, you can stop listening in. I think we are both scarred for life...

Blaze: *pretends nothing happened and changes the subject* Shouldn't Zero be back now?

Flare: *Bad thought* Oh damn, *gets out a radar thingy* Where is he? He's still alive according to the thingymabob.

Tabitha: *Looks around* Red Eyes is gone now... *hears something, looks out window, facepalms* I think Red Eyes hates Zero... They are fighting outside...

Flare: *Looks and opens window* Oi! Rei-Kun! Reddy! What are you doing? Get in here!

They come back in, Red Eyes looks a bit battered, Zero looks like he was aura-sphered.

Flare: Why were you fighting?

Zero: I nearly got hit by a racing car! And a Lucario attacked me! He could have got me killed!

Red Eyes: He's a jerk and I hate him. Case Closed.

Blaze: *facepalms, mumbles so Flare can't hear* Rivals in love,maybe?

Flare: What was that? *didn't hear*

Blaze: Nothing.

Flare: OK then. Hm... Ah ha! Cometshipping time!

Tabitha: *swears under breath*

Brodie: *Is still trying to get the images of the manga out of his head, not listening*

Flare: Tabby-Neko, kiss him, on the lips.

Tabitha: *curses some more, blushing faintly*

Brodie: *still didn't hear, trying to forget the YAOI Manga*

Flare: Looks like Brodie's not listening, still do it Tabby.

Tabitha: *sighs, kiss the thief*

Brodie: *Is caught off guard, blushes and pushes him away * W-What the hell did you do that for?! *shocked still, face keeps reheating*

Tabitha: *red faced also* Sorry, Flare did dare me to, your fault for not listening.

Blaze: *sighs* That failed. Ghetsis, have a sword fight against Giovanni, both of you are neglective daddies.

They have a swords fight, Giovanni cheats and wins, stabbing the Cyclops Hobo- I mean the Plasma Boss in the heart and killing him.

Flare: *sighs* No cheating. *revives Ghetsis* Ghetsis, can you check the closet and tell them to hurry up and get out?

Ghetsis: Fine. *listens in and knocks on door* Hey! You two lovebirds get out! *listens* They said they'll be out in 3 minutes.

Flare: *sighs* Let's wrap the chapter up, please can people review and send in more dares and stuff, this chapter took quite a bit of thought. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! Let's hope It'll be less awkward next chapter and we can try get some people to get together *cough* And get Tabitha and Brodie to confess to each other, this is getting annoying *cough* Sayonara!


	7. New couples and lots of romance

PKMN Villain ToD Ch7

Flare: Hello! This is chapter 7 of the ToD show!

Blaze: It seems this chapter will be quite exciting.

Crimson:Yup! Some of the dares are quite interesting!

Proton: That means trouble for us.

Red Eyes: This seems to be the longest running fanfic you've made...

Flare: And It's going to continue until either I get bored, I grow out of pokemon or everyone runs out of ideas!

Blaze: Right Right. Hm... Let's read the reviews in the order they were wrote. So I'll read the first, by Alex View...

**My school is also a hell hole. Since I skipped a couple of grades, desks are too big for me so my feet can't reach the floor and it is very uncomfortable and humiliating. Idea: make them tell about their worst school or kindergarten experiences.**

Flare: Hello Alex-chan! The author wanted me to say "Yeah, school can be a hellhole, I have to sit with 3 idiots on my table in Maths, they are so annoying ' High school is tough..." Anyway, I think It'll take too long to make everyone say, we'll ask 4 people. Hm... Maxie! Did anything bad or embarassing happen when you were at school?

Maxie: Yes... When me and Archie were 13 we went on a trip to Mossdeep with our classmates... And he pushed me into the water... Everyone was laughing.

Blaze: *sniggering* That's silly. Ok, Archer, worst experience at school?

Archer: Well, one day when I was 16, we were doing PE and someone kicked me in the stomach during football and I went flying and broke my leg.

Crimson: Ouch, that must have hurt. Mars?

Mars: Well... *face goes red* In kindergarten, I was playing hide and seek with the teacher's glameow and i saw a shadow that looked like cat ears... Guess what...

Flare: It was chibi-Saturn's hair...

Mars: *nods,feels embarassed* I can't believe I still do that...

Dusk: Ok, Shelly?

Shelly: ...Some jerk kept sticking slime and bubblegum in my hair so I had to keep cutting it. In the end, one of my friends told a teacher and he was suspended for a week...

Flare: Ok then, Reddy, read next review please.

Red Eyes: Ok, Flare-ch- I mean Flare *blushes*, This is from Duskzilla-

Dusk: Yeah, it's me.

Red Eyes: *sighs* Don't interrupt people, it's rude... From Dusk,

**Whoa I have not reviewed in a while. I got a few truths and dares in mine. N:Here. *Hands pokeball* This is my old Bayleef Rose. I don't use her much. I'm sure she'll like you. And don't worry you don't have to be my slave. Everyone:Who's a more overrated pokemon Mewtwo or Arceus? Ghestis:Did you ever think of catching Zekrom/Reshiram yourself? I'm sure you're Hydregion could win. In fact I dare you to fight Zekrom and Reshiram with your Hydregion. Zero:Have you gotten over your Giratina obsession? That's all for now. Be back Arceus knows when.**

Dusk: Here ya go, N. *gives pokeball to N* Take care of her.

N: *accepts, smiles* Thank you!

Dusk: Ok, which pokemon's more overrated?

Kanto and Johto people: Arceus.

Sinnoh and Unova: Mewtwo.

Hoenn and other regions: *unsure*

Dusk: Ok, Ghetsis, why didn't you try catch Zekrom and Reshiram yourself?

Ghetsis: Because they supposedly only appear and obey those with pure hearts.

Dusk: Ok, battle them.

Reshiram and Zekrom appear out of nowhere. Ghetsis defeats Zekrom but can't defeat Reshiram.

Dusk: Ok, Zero, have you gotten over your obsession?

Zero: I wasn't obsessed.

Dusk: Yes you were.

Zero: *sighs* Ok, I'm over it then.

Blaze: *cough* Yeah, He's obsessed with my sister now *cough*

Zero knocks her out.

Flare: Z-Zero, the hell?! Why did you knock my sister out? *did not hear what Blaze said*

Zero: She's annoying. End of.

Flare: *sighs* Ok, next review I've already read and I have NO idea what vocaloid is.I'll read it anyway,

**This seems very fun, so I'd like to give one simple dare: Hosts: Choose 7 villains make them cosplay as vocaloids and make them sing the slender man song if you don't know the lyrics;**

**Slender Man, Slender Man,**

**All the children try to run.**

**Slender Man, Slender Man,**

**To him, it's part of the fun.**

**Slender Man, Slender Man,**

**Dressed in dark, his suit and tie.**

**Slender Man, Slender Man,**

**You most certainly die.**

**Slender Man, Slender Man,**

**His branching arms are for collecting.**

**Slender Man, Slender Man,**

**His face is empty of expressing.**

**Slender Man, Slender Man,**

**He won't let you say goodbye.**

**Slender Man, Slender Man,**

**You most certainly will die.**

**You most certainly will die.**

**You most certainly will die.**

**You most certainly will die.**

**You most certainly will die.**

**Slender Man, Slender Man,**

**Sometimes hums a lonely drone.**

**Slender Man, Slender Man,**

**He will wander around your home.**

**Slender Man, Slender Man,**

**Blends in well within the trees.**

**Slender Man, Slender Man,**

**In the fog he's hard to see.**

**Slender Man, Slender Man,**

**Dressed in dark, his suit and tie.**

**Slender Man, Slender Man,**

**You most certainly die**

**Arigato to sayonara, **weird,Crimson, google it please.

Crimson googles it.

Crimson: There is 9 characters on a website I checked. 6 girls, 3 boys.

Flare: Ok, lets use 4 girls and 3 boys then. This is going to be completely random. Mars, be Hatsune Miku, Courtney, be Rin Kagamine, Mack be Len Kagamine, Ariana be Luka Megurine, Proton be Kaito Shion, Shelly be Meiko and for the hell of it, Saturn be Gakupoid Kumoi.

The seven dress up as the characters and start singing.

4 minutes later they finish.

Flare: Ok, I don't know if anything should have happened or not but... I knew we'll get a review saying this... Rei-kun, please read it.

Zero: *sighs* From Pokelover56,

**Okay the 6th chapter was kinda awkward. What the HECK were ARCHIE and MAXIE doing in the closet?! What does 7 minutes in Heaven MEAN?! Butler: I dare you to terrorize Mack with a Groudon. Proton: I dare you to kiss Archer.**

Archie and Maxie blush and look nervously at each other.

Flare: *smiling* Aw, cute! Looks like we got one couple to hook up! ...Anyway, sorry if that scarred you for life... Let's just say that Maxie and Archie got rid of their sexual tension and realised their feeling for each other. In 7 mins in heaven the two people make out. But 1 hour is too long to make out I guess... Anyway, Butler...

Butler: *smirks evilly, summons Groudon and makes it chase Mack*

Mack: AAHHHHH! IT'S LIKE THE NIGHTMARE I HAD LAST NIIIGGHHHTTTTT! *being chased by Groudon*

Everyone: *Laughing/giggling/chuckling/sniggering/snickering /cackling/creepy laughing*

Flare: *stops giggling* Ok, Proton, kiss Archer.

Both of them make a face and look at each other then look away.

Crimson: *sigh* Do it please...Blaze is unconcious but we can wake her up and make her kill you two.

Proton and Archer: O.O Ok...

Proton quickily kiss Archer then looks away quick.

Flare: Not that hard, hm? Ok... Brodie, read next review please!

Brodie: 'Kay. From Pokelover56 again,

**I have lots of dares.**

**Colress: I dare you to drink beer.**

**Giovanni: I dare you to kill Ghetsis again.**

**Archie:I dare you to wrestle, James.**

**Hun: I dare you to eat anchovies.**

**Maxie: I dare you to admit what you are wearing is a man dress**

**Domino: I dare you to eat a pizza in front of Sird.**

**Shelly: I dare you to beat up Courtney and Jupiter.**

**Mars: I dare you to beat up Saturn.**

**Jessie: I dare you to kick Charon in Tha Nuts!**

**Brodie: Comet shipping, you have to kiss Tabitha.**

**Courtney: Kick Zero in the nuts!**

**Marcus: I dare you to throw away your crown.**

**That's all I've got.**

*face goes red* kidding me, again? Flare, stop converting people...

Flare: I'm not converting anyone, stop complaining. Colress, drink beer.

Colress: *drinks beer, is immediately drunk*

Crimson: Wow, he's a light weight.

Giovanni kills Ghetsis.

Archie wrestles James, breaks the rocket guy's arm.

Hun: No...

Flare: Do it...

Hun: No.

Flare: Do it or I'll reveal your true gender to everyone.

Hun: ... *eats and pukes out*

Maxie: I'm not wearing a mandress!

Dusk: Admit it. My white Kyurem is hungry...

Maxie: I'm wearing a mandress...

Domino: *eats pizza, Sird attacks her*

Shelly beats the crude out of Courtney and Jupiter.

Mars: Forgive me Satty... *beats the hell out of Saturn*

Jessie: *kicks the old pedobear HARD in the nuts*

Brodie: *blushing* Do I have to?

Crimson: *thinking: When did he become so docile*

Flare: It's a dare, duh...

Brodie: *kisses Tabitha*

Zero: This is gonna hurt...

Courtney: *kicks him in nuts*

Zero: *no effect* Not.

Courtney: ? ...Are you wearing groin armour?

Zero: Checked the reviews...

Marcus throws his crown away.

Flare: Last review! Hm...Tabby-neko, you read it.

Tabitha: Stop with the -neko...

Brodie: ...Copyright... *Crimson hits him on head*

Tabitha: From Magmafan,

**hello! I have some darez! And a couple of truths.**

**Giovanni and Cyrus: Tag battle against Maxie and Archie.**

**Ghetsis: Do you actually Care for anyone besides yourself?**

**Brodie: Sing caramelldansen. It's a Swedish song but you can just sing what it sounds it to you. A lot of misheard lyrics are inappropriate and weird so let your imagination run wild.**

**Mack: Play with Ghetsis' Hydreigon.**

**Courtney:Do you have feelings for Mack or anyone?**

**Zero: Because of what Red Eyes did to you, you can dare him.**

**Tabitha: Play the pocky game with Brodie (got idea from tumblr pic)**

**Ice: Hit Blaze.**

**Ok, sayonara!**

...No comment...

Giovanni and Cyrus battle against Maxie and Archie. They win.

Ghetsis: I'm not that selfish, of course i care for some people...

Flare: Like who?

Ghetsis: ...The shadow triad and Colress...

Brodie: Caramelldansen? Ok!

**SORRY READERS BUT THE LYRICS ARE SO RUDE THEY CANNOT BE WRITTEN**

Most villains: *laughing*

villains with no humor: ...

Flare: *giggling* idiots...

Tabitha: *snickering* Bloody hell, He's going to make someone die from later...

Charon: *dies from heart attack*

Mack: *chuckling* Hilarious.. *cringes* Damn, my dare...

Mack plays with Hydreigon, it bites his head off.

Courtney:... Mack... *silently sobbing*

Flare: *sigh* revive... Who do you like?

Courtney:... I like Mack... *blush*

Mack: *now alive, blushes* Me too... Long time... *kisses her*

Crimson: Aww! Tabitha, pocky game. (Had to google this)

Tabitha: *faint blush* Seriously...Don't have any...

Flare: *gives pocky*

Tabitha: *sighs, red* Oi, Brodie.

Brodie: ? Yes?

Tabitha: *sticks pocky in the others mouth and bites it, blushing*

Brodie: *blushing, thinking: 'Is this the dare? Pocky game right so...' bites onto end*

After 10 seconds they are making out as they try to get last piece.

Crimson: *nosebleed* They are very...competitive...

Flare: Last dare! Ice!... wait. *wakes up Blaze*

Blaze: what...

Ice: *hits her*

Blaze: Son of a-*kills him*... Why are Tabitha and Brodie and Courtney and Mack making out?

Flare: Courtney and Mack are couple, Tabitha and Brodie were playing pocky game.

Blaze: I see...

Flare: Ok, everything's done so- *Hears yelp of pain*

Tabitha: Ow! Brodie, why did you bite my tongue?!

Brodie: Whoever breaks away first loses. I win. *smirking*

Tabitha: ...Bastard...

Flare: *sighs* Please review...


	8. Chapter 8

PKMN Villain ToD Chapter 8

Flare: Hello! Welcome to chapter 8!

Blaze: Already?!

Giovanni: We hardly had a break... It was only like a week...

Flare: Whatever! We have reviews so we thought we'll just start it! Uh... Amber! Read it!

Amber: Why? You haven't even noticed me once...

Flare: Please? I don't read the manga much, so I barely knew you but please read it.

Amber: Fine. From Pokemon Storyteller-

Flare: Wait! That reminds me! Pokemon Storyteller is a host now! Blaze! Fire up the portal!

Amber: Rude...

Blaze opens the portal and Poke (Pokemon Storyteller's name for this) appears with her strongest pokemon, a Blaziken.

Poke: Hello!

Amber: *sighs* Before I was rudely interrupted...

**That was a funny chapter. I've got a bunch of Truths and Dares. Colress: Do you love Ghetsis? Oh wait you do, admit it. Ghetsis: Send out Hydreigon and make it kill you. Red eyes: Say Flare Chan 10 times. Hun: Seriously, what gender are you? N: Why do you have long hair? Giovanni: Where's Madame Boss? Jessie: Do you like James? Tabitha: Make Brodie read another Yaoi manga and watch his reaction. Matt: I dare you to kiss Archie. Archie: Is it true that you love Maxie? We've got Hardenshipping! Courtney: Go have a date with Mack. Archer: Why are there more boys that are executives than girls? By the way, kiss Petrel. Lawrence 3: Are you here? If so, kiss Annie and Oakley. Goone: Do you like anyone? If you like your boss, kiss him. Blaze: Get revenge on Ice by killing him or her. ( don't know gender.) Zero: Have a fight with Red eyes again. Attila: Give Hun anchovies again. That's all I've got, can't wait for the new chapter. It's gonna be LOL.**

Colress: N-No I don't!

Blaze: Yes you do.

Colress: I don't!

Blaze: You do!

Colress: I don't!

Blaze: ...Can I kill him, Flare?

Flare: *sighs* No.

Crimson: *gives Blaze lie-detector*

Blaze: Ok! *hooks Colress to detector* Do you love Ghetsis Harmonia?

Colress: No! *gets shocked* Oww...

Blaze: Admit it! You do!

Colress: I-I don't! *is shocked again* ...O-Ok, I do...

Ghetsis: ...

Colress: ...

Blaze: ...

Ghetsis: *blush*

Flare: Ok, almost no reaction there... Awkward... Ghetsis... Dare...

Ghetsis: ...I'm not killing myself...

Flare: Sorry, It's a dare... *confiscates Hydreigon off him, sends it out and makes it attack him* Next dare?

Blaze: Red Eyes has to say 'Flare-Chan' 10 times.

Red Eyes: *blushing* Seriously? O-Ok... F-Flare-Chan, F-F-Flare-Chan, F-Flare-Chan, Flare-Chan, F-f-f-flare-Chan... F-Flare-Chan... Flare-Chan... *Mega Blush* Flare-chan, Flare-chan... /

Flare: *blushing* Next thing?

Crimson: Hun has to say his/her true gender. Well?

Hun: ...

Flare: ...

Crimson: ...

Hun: ...Male...

Crimson: So you're gay?

Hun: Pardon?!

Flare: *sighs* Sorry, Tumblr's fault. She saw you x Attila artwork...

Blaze: Ok, N, Why is your hair so long?

N: W-Well... I don't like getting it cut... I have a fear of sharp things...

Colress: EG. Scizzors, knives, forks, etc...

Flare: Forks?

N: ...Ignore Colress...

Giovanni: I have no idea... We don't keep in touch much... Haven't seen mother in years...

Poke: Ok, Jessie do you like James?

Jessie: Y-Yes... *blush*

James: Really?

Jessie: *nods* /

James: *blushes* I feel the same... *kisses her*

Crimson: Ok! Now we have Rocketshipping!

Flare: ^^' Crimson is a bit hyper today... Tabitha? Dare?

Tabitha: Brodie is asleep... You'll have to wake him up...

Flare: Ok. By the way, there is a large manga section in the library. You should be able to find some YAOI Manga.

Tabitha leaves.

Flare: Ok, Brodie, wake up.

Brodie: zzzzzz...

Flare: I said Wake Up.

Brodie: zzzzz...

Flare: WAKE UP!

Brodie: *still asleep but mumbles something in sleep then mumbles something else that sounds like 'Piss Off'*

Flare: *anger mark* Grr... *gets bucket of water and pours it over his head*

Brodie: *jolts awake* THE HECK FLARE? *looks around* Hm? Where's Tabby?

Flare: He went to get something.

Tabitha comes back with a manga book.

Tabitha: Brodie, read this. *gives him book*

Brodie: *does not check blurb and starts reading*

10 minutes later...

Brodie: *blushing* T-Tabs, I didn't know you were into this stuff...

Tabitha: *Red tinge on face* I-I'm not! I was dared to give you one of them and see your reaction...

Brodie: ... *now ignoring him, thinking*

Courtney: *sighs* Brodie, don't think such inappropiate thoughts...

Brodie: Say what? I was just wondering about something!

Flare: *facepalms* Oh my... Let's go on to next dare, Matt kiss Archie.

Matt: No way.

Archie: No way in hell. I'd be cheating on Maxie...

Blaze: It's a dare, not exactly cheating...

Matt: *quickly kisses Archie*

Maxie: *death glaring Matt*

Poke: Ok, Archie, do you really love Maxie?

Archie: Of course I do. *kisses Maxie*

Crimson: So we officially have hardenshipping! Courtney, Mack, time to go on a date!

The two leave to go on their fun date.

Flare: Ok! Archer! Why are there more male executives?

Archer: *shrugs* Giovanni was the one who hired us. Ask him.

Blaze: You also have to kiss Petrel.

Archer: *scowls, kisses him*

Lawrence III: Yeah, I'm here. ...I have to kiss both of them?

Blaze: Yes. And no sueing us if they kill you.

Lawrence: *quickly kisses both of them then legs it like a ninja*

Goone: *Shakes head no*

Blaze: *smirks evilly and kills Ice slowly and painfully*

Zero: Red Eyes is so dead. Blaze, do you have the key to the weapons room?

Blaze sighs and chucks a key at him.

Blaze: Go nuts...

The two guys leave and come back with lightsabers, Red Eyes' is red, Zero's is blue.

They start having a lightsaber fight.

Flare: *facepalms, mumbles 'Why do they hate each other so much?'* We do not own Star Wars...

Poke: Lightsabers...wow... Oh yeah, Attila, give Hun anchovies.

Attila: *shrugs, gives Hun anchovies*

Hun: *Glares at him* Steelix... *sends out Steelix and it starts chasing him*

Blaze: *facepalms* Very chaotic chapter. Anyway, Dusk you can read out your review.

Dusk: Ok then *snickers* ,

**Here we go again. Back to cause more torture. *laughs evilly as lightning strikes in the background***

**Mephiles:*sweatdrops*Weird.**

**Quiet ice tray.**

**Jessie and James:Can you guys say your motto again like you did in the first pokemon season? I thought it was your best.**

**Giovanni:How did you become a Gym Leader if you lead Team freaking Rocket?!**

**Hosts:What are your hopes for the Gen 6 games Pokemon X and Y?**

**Ghestis:In BW2 you're pokemon are lower then in BW what the Arceus happened to them?**

**N:Are you excited about being in the anime now?**

**Mephiles:Ooh I got one Dusk. It's a good one.*evil smile***

**Dusk:I don't like that look. Alright go ahead Mephiles.**

**Zero:For nearly killing Giratina you have to kiss every known poison type creature.**

**This should be a blast.**

**Mephiles:BLAST!*shoots off fire charcoaling everyone***

***coughs*Wrong kind of blast.**

Jessie: Ok then! Prepare for trouble!

James: And make it double!

Jessie: To protect the world from devastation!

James: To unite all people within our nation!

Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love!

James: To extend our reach to the stars above!

Jessie: Jessie!

James: James!

Jessie: Team rocket blast off at the speed of light!

James: Surrender now or prepare to fight!

Meowth: Meowth! That's right!

Blaze: *sighs* You guys give me a headache...

Giovanni: *evil smirk* They did not know...

Flare: X and Y? Female boss.

Blaze: That's right. Time they have one.

Flare: And, although it'll never happen, an option to join the villains or at least work as a spy.

Ghetsis: ... No idea...

N: Yup, I'm excited! So much fun! Plus I get to be AGAINST my father! *smiles*

Ghetsis: *facepalm*

Mephiles lets himself out.

Mephiles: And as punishment for almost killing Giratina, Zero you have to kiss every poison type pokemon.

Zero: ...Kidding me... I'll probably die...

Mephiles: Your fault for almost killing Giratina...

Blaze: Slight problem. We only have Hoenn and Sinnoh poison types...

Mephiles: Still will work.

Zero: *groans* Arceus, kill me now...

Red Eyes: Ok! *stabs him in stomach*

Zero: ...Bastard... *faints*

Red Eyes: Aw, I wanted to kill him, not make him faint!

Flare: You two have to stop killing each other!

Red Eyes: ...Sorry Flare...

Blaze: *sighs, wakes Zero up* Okay, Zero, because you'll probably die anyway from poison, *evil smirk* we'll use the fully evolved ones...

Zero: ...s**t...

10 minutes later, Zero is collapsed on the floor, dead from poison.

Flare: ...Ok, lets end the chapter...


	9. Shortiest chapter ever?

Flare: Konnichiwa! Welcome to the 9th chapter of PKMN Villain ToD! Next chapter will be the 10th and it'll be special so the dares and truths can be as chaotic and awesome as ever!

Maxie: 9 Chapters. 9 bloody chapters we've been trapped here with you and the others.

Poke: Yeah, weird huh?

Dusk: Looks like my review's first. From Me! Mwahahaha!

Flare: *sweatdrop*

Dusk: *cough* Ahem.

**Mephiles:*laughs* You enjoyed torturing Zero too much. On with the ToD's.**

**Jessie and James:Thanks so much for saying your old motto again. As a gift for doing so here. *gives them Ash's pikachu trapped in a cage* I got you Ash's pikachu. Don't worry about Ash I took care of him.**

**Giovanni:Why do you have a Kangaskhan? Sort of sticks out from your usual ground types.**

**N:Was there ever a moment where you wish you couldn't understand pokemon?**

**That's all I got for now.**

Here ya go *gives Jessie and James Ash's Pikachu*

Jessie: Wow thanks!

Giovanni: Because they are powerful creatures.

N: *sweatdrop* Plenty. I was in White Forest once and I overheard two pokemon mating...

Flare: Eww...Gross... Oh! Alex says

**Really random... I love it! ( random review for an excellent random story.)**

Thanks Alex-chan! She also says

**Thank you for using my ideas! New idea: Stuck on a deserted island with a limited supply of food. Who will survive ?**

Blaze: I actually don't know. In teams I'll say either Team Magma, Aqua or Rocket.

Flare: Why?

Blaze: Team Aqua have water pokemon that could help them if they get dehydrated, Team Rocket could beat and threaten others to give food and for Team Magma, they could easily trick people into giving them food. Because Ditto and Brodie probably can transform into/disguise as Giovanni or some other intimmidating person and scare people into running away and ditching supplies. And If there are Tropius on the island, Ditto could transform into one and they could eat the bananas.

Crimson: Next! Poke's review! Wanna read it Poke?

Poke: Okay!

**Chapter 8 was amazing! Oh and MAKE SURE ZERO KILLS HIMSELF!**

**ANYWAY,**

**Attila: Anchovies, give to Hun.**

**Butler: For scaring Mack, you must kiss Lawrence 3 and Grings Kodai.**

**Giovanni: Have you ever seen X and Y Mew two?**

**Meowth: Get controlled by Deoxys and be used as a puppet and scare the crap out of Ghetsis.**

**Colress: Why is your Klingklang so strong?**

**Maxie: Have you ever been spooked out by Zombie Ghetsis?**

**Archie: Have a heated make out session with Maxie.**

**Flare: Hug Reddy Chan**

**Ghetsis: Who would you rather kiss? Anthea or Concordia?**

**All I've got.**

Attila: *gives anchovies to Hun*

Hun: *glares at him* Steelix... *sends out Steelix*

Attila: Oh damn! *being chased now!*

Butler: Got to be joking. No way.

Blaze: Do it.

Butler: No.

Blaze: DO IT OR I'LL SET BURIED ALIVE ON YA!

Flare: No Blaze! Not Buried Alive!

Villains: Buried WHAT? What's that?

Crimson: Never mind... Butler you better do it if you want to keep your brains intact...

Butler: ...S**t... *Quickly kisses Lawrence III and Kodai*

Giovanni: Yes... Must have it... So powerful...

Meowth: Deoxys?

Deoxys appears out of nowhere and controls Meowth.

Deoxys-Meowth: *creepy voice* Huuuuggggg?

Ghetsis: Ahhhh! For the love of Arceus make it go away! *panicks and leaps out of 3rd floor window*

Blaze: *facepalm*

Colress: Oh poor Ghetsis... Anyway I guess Klingklang's strong because I trained it a lot.

Maxie: Zombie Ghetsis?

Ghetsis crawls through the window, half dead. He is green and frothing at the mouth.

Ghetsis: Maximillion Magma... You will pay...

Maxie: Ahhhhhhh! *girly scream* Zombie Ghetsis! *hides behind Archie*

Archie: Don't worry I'll slay the evil fiend! *Kills Ghetsis with his bare hands*

Maxie: Phew... He's dead...

Archie: Now, what was I going to do? Oh yeah. *Starts wildly making out with Maxie*

Tabitha: *covers mouth* Gross... Archie just killed someone and then he starts making out with Maxie when his hands are covered in blood...

Flare: Yeah... Yaoi's cute but that's just sick... Archie needs to wash his hands quick!

Blaze: *sniggers* Flare, next dare.

Flare: Hm? *notices that she now has to hug Reddy-ch- I mean Red Eyes* Okay then! *hugs Red Eyes tight*

Red Eyes: *blushing*

Flare: There! *Lets go* Did it!

Zero: *glaring daggers at Red Eyes*

Blaze: Wow the conflict is deep...

Ghetsis: Neither. That'll be incest. They are practically my daughters.

Flare: Ok! Let's wrap this chapter up!

Blaze: Rather short though...

Flare: Hopefully next will be longer!


	10. 10th Chapter special!

Flare: Hiya! Welcome to our 10th anniversary special!

Blaze: Some of the reviews are actually quite good...

Flare: All of them are!

Red Eyes: So, Torture time?

Crimson: Pretty much.

Flare: Okay, this review wasn't first but if we did it last, it wouldn't be very effective. From Alex-Chan! (Alex View)

**Thank you for using my review I also thought that team Aqua would win since they are pirates they can make a raft. Idea: Make Archie finish all his sentences with:'and a can of rum' for the entire chapter. I always dreamed to see Archie as a good ol' pirate.**

Flare: Ah, good one!

Archie: What and a can of rum?

Flare: Yup! Like that! Do that!

Poke: And from me,

**Mwahahaha! I'm back to cause more torture! P.S I'm daring Movie villains. :D**

**Grings Kodai and Goone: Zoroark's hunting you two down. You better get out ta there.**

**Butler and Galen: Have a battle. Who ever wins gets to kill the loser.**

**Lawrence and Damon: You two must kiss or else Mewthree will use psychic on you and rip out your limbs.**

**Marcus: You must talk about how " amazing" you are for the next three chapters. Make sure you end all sentences with " I suck at being fashionable!"**

**Regular Villains**

**Archer and Ariana: Go and kill Petrel and Proton. Then get killed by Blaze.**

**Shelly: So. Are you mad at Archie for loving Maxie? If yes, you may kill Maxie and make sure he doesn't get revived in the next two chapters!**

**Matt: Do a belly flop on Red eyes.**

**Red eyes: Slap every single movie villain who's name starts with the letter G, L and M. Also stay to watch their reaction.**

**Mwahahahah! I can't wait to see how crazy it will be! Mwahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahh!**

Kodai and Goone: What?! DAMMIT! *They leg it out*

Flare: *sweatdrop* Oookkkkk...

Galen and Butler battle. A lot of blood was shed.

Galen: Ahha! I win.*Kills Butler*

Lawrence and Damon: *Pull a face but at the mention of Mewtwo they quickly kiss*

Marcus: Yeah I know I'm so amazing... I do not suck at being fashionable!

Flare: *sighs* Please just say it. Archer and Ariana, your dare.

Archer and Ariana kill Petrel and Proton.

Blaze: Chainsaw Time!

Archer and Ariana scream as she chases them.

Shelly: No, I'm not mad. I'm happy for him.

Matt: Okay! *Belly flops on Red Eyes*

Red Eyes: C...Can't...Breath...

Matt: *Gets off*

Red Eyes: My dare... *Slaps all movie villains who meet the criteria*

They start attacking him.

Red Eyes: Help!

Flare: Poor Reddy... Too bad I can't help him...

Blaze: Whatever, Next is Magmagal,

**Ok! Daring frenzy!**

**All bosses (even pkmn ranger ones): DDR time!**

**Go Rock Quads: Battle the Rocket executives.**

**Archer, Shelly,Mack,Mars and Colress: Caramelldansen!**

**Proton: Kiss Giovanni, Archer, Matt, Amber, Tabitha, Brodie, Cyrus and Saturn. Which kiss do you like best?**

**Flare and Blaze: Select 3 pairs to play 7 minutes in heaven.**

**Lawrence III: Battle Lugia.**

**Flare: Kiss Red Eyes.**

**Charon: Slap Proton.**

**Blaze: Here's a bazooka. Blast someone's head off.**

**Brodie: Kiss Tabitha.**

**Crimson: Bitch-slap Ghetsis and Giovanni.**

All the bosses start dancing it out on DDR. After 15 minutes Archie and Cyrus are batt- I mean dancing it out to decide the winner. Archie wins.

Billy: So we have to battle them?

Blaze: Yeah.

Flare: Let's make it two tag battles. So Billy and Garret VS Archer and Proton then Clyde and Tiffany VS Petrel and Ariana.

Billy and Garret VS Archer and Proton.

Billy and Garret used Tyranitar and Scizor, Archer and Proton used Houndoom and Crobat

In 10 minutes, the two rockets win.

Billy: Damn it!

Archer: Take that!

Garret: *sigh* We almost beat them...

Proton: That was well easy.

Clyde and Tiffany VS Petrel and Ariana.

Slaking and Camerupt VS Weezing and Vileplume

The rockets win again.

Clyde and Tiffany: God damn it...

Archer, Shelly,Mack, Mars and Colress: *reluctantly do caramelldansen*

Villains: *Laughing*

Flare: *trying to stop laughing* O-Okay, Proton your dare.

Proton: You have got to be kidding me...

Blaze: Oh, and I think it means on the lips.

Proton: ...You suck... *kisses the 8 guys*

Flare: Okay, which did you like best?

Proton: ... *faint blush* Got to say Archer...

Blaze: Wow, Archer's that good a kisser he can make a straight man blush? Learned something new today...

Flare: 3 pairs? 'Kay, I'll choose one, Blaze will choose one then we'll choose together.

Blaze: I'll say... Flare and Red Eyes.

Flare: *blushing madly* Blaze! You can't do that!

Blaze: Where does it say in the rule book I can't do that?

Crimson: Here. *points to a rule*

Blaze: Damn. Eh... How about... Mars and Saturn?

Saturn: *blushing* Why us?

Blaze: Because. Flare?

Flare: Eh... Um... Proton and Archer.

Proton: WTF Why?

Blaze: Hm... Maybe we'll find out if he really is straight...

Flare: And what else?

Blaze: You and Zero?

Flare: *faintly blushing* Blaze, the rule book...

Blaze: Damn.

Flare: Uh... Tabitha and Brodie?

Tabitha: Can't you go one bloody chapter without goddamn cometshipping? *red from anger and something else*

Flare: Yeah, last chapter!

Tabitha: *facepalm*

Blaze: Well... Look at the rest of the review.

Flare: *rereads the review* Oh, nevermind then. How about... Eh...

Blaze: Maxie and Archie?

Flare: No, don't want a repeat of last time.

Blaze: Courtney and Mack?

Flare: I'm okay with that!

Blaze and Flare push Mars and Saturn, Proton and Archer, and Courtney and Mack into the closets.

7 minutes later...

Flare: Okay, that's over. I think we learned something new.

Crimson: What?

Flare: Mars and Saturn love each other and Proton might be bi.

Mars and Saturn: *blushing*

Proton: *mumbling under his breath*

Red Eyes: And you know this how?

Flare: Cameras!

Everyone: *facepalm/faceplant/anime fall*

Lawrence: I have to battle Lugia now, right?

Blaze: *nods*

Lawrence battles Lugia with pokemon he lended off other movie villains (because he apparently has no pokemon) but still loses.

Blaze: Flare, your dare.

Flare: Huh? What are you... *looks at review and blushes* fine... *kisses Red Eyes*

Red Eyes: *bright red*

Charon: *slaps Proton*

Proton: *kills him*

Brodie: *blushes and kisses Tabitha*

Crimson: *bitch-slaps Ghetsis and Giovanni*

Dusk: *evil grin* Next is me and it's very chaotic.

**Chapter 10 we can be hectic and crazy? *smiles evilly as giratina wings sprout from his back* I'm going to enjoy this.**

**Mephiles:*hides behind Flare*I don't want to be around him when he's like this.**

**Cyrus and Zero:Go back to the distortion world and be Giratina's meal.**

**Leader of Team Magma:Be stuck under a Charizard for 5 hours.**

**Leader of Team Aqua:Get dropped into a pit of Gyarados**

**Giovanni:I told Mewtwo where you are and he's out for your blood. *evil tone*You better run.**

**Jessie and James:Since you now have Pikachu what are you going to do with him?**

**Everyone else:PIZZA PARTY! My treat!**

**That's all for now.**

Mephiles: *quickly hides behind Flare* This is going to be insane...

Dusk: Cyrus, Zero... *opens a portal to the distortion world and pushes them through it*

Cyrus and Zero spend ABSOLutely ages running from Giratina.

Maxie: You got to be kidding.

Flare: Nah. *sends out her Charizard Blitz*

Blitz bodyslams onto Maxie.

Maxie: C...Can't...Breathe...

Archie: No way and a can of rum!

Blaze: *pushes him into pit*

Archie gets shredded by them.

Giovanni: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- *gets hit by Crimson for swearing, runs for his life as Mewtwo appears and chases him*

Jessie: We would have given it to the boss but Mewtwo just killed him...

James: ... So he is our pokemon now! *childish grin*

Everyone else: Pizza party!

Everyone has a pizza party for 1 hour.

Flare: Okay! Last review!

Poke: Me again!

**Ha ha! That was a funny chapter.**

**Anyway, onto the truths and dares..**

**Attila: What would be your reaction if you saw Hun making out with a male rocket grunt?**

**Red eyes: Kiss Blue Eyes and Purple eyes.**

**Ghetsis: I dare you to admit you're a hobo.**

**Zero: What is your reaction to Minecraft? Have you ever played it?**

**Everyone: I'm very curious. Raise up your hand if you would kiss a guy or girl on your own team and movie villains are one team. Also, all villains have to admit their crush, boyfriend or girlfriend. Who ever refuses gets killed by Flare, Blaze and Crimson.**

**Colress: Send out Klinklang and attack the seven sages and shadow triad. Stay to watch their reaction.**

**Brodie: You can injure any villain from Team Galactic as long as they die but I think you should injure Charon.**

**Jupiter: I dare you to kiss Cyrus, Archie and other villains you think are charming, attractive or handsome.**

**Mars: I dare you to hug Saturn.**

**I cannot wait for the next chapter. I'm guessing it's gonna be really really funny. It's supposed to be random.**

Attila: I would be confused because I thought he was straight then strangle the grunt for leading my best friend on.

Hun: ...Idiot...

Red Eyes: *cursing in his head, kisses Blue Eyes and Purple Eyes*

Ghetsis: I'm not a hobo!

Blaze: I'll get Buried Alive on you.

Ghetsis: I'm a hobo.

Zero: Great game, cool how you can make things and stuff.

Flare: 'Kay! Put your hands up!

Noticeable characters/characters i know that put their hands up-

Team Rocket- Archer, Ariana, Proton, Jessie, James, Butch, Cassidy,Attila,Hun and Mondo.

Team Aqua- Shelly and Matt.

Team Magma- Courtney, Mack, Tabitha and Brodie.

Team Galactic- Mars and Saturn.

Team Plasma- Colress, Rood, Zinzolin and (relucantly) Ghetsis.

Team Go Rock Squad- None.

Team Dim Sun- No one

Pokemon Pinchers- Empty

Movie Villains- Zero (well, not Zero as in the villain but... No one raised their hand, ok?)

Blaze: I think some of them are lying...

Flare: So what? Anyway, there are too many people to ask and it'll spoil the fun of matchmaking so we'll spin the bottle. Whoever the neck of the bottle points at has to answer. (This will be completely random)

Everyone gets in a circle relucantly.

Blaze: We'll spin it 5 times.

Crimson: Let's go! *spins the bottle*

It lands on Archer first.

Flare: So Archer, who do you like?

Archer: Proton.

Proton: *spits out what he was drinking, it hits Archie*

Archie: Hey watch it mate and a can of rum!

Proton: *stops choking* Seriously Archer?!

Archer: *smirks* Just kidding. I don't like anyone. *laughing to himself*

Blaze: Don't trust you, we'll use the lie detector on you later...

Crimson spins the bottle again. It lands on Cyrus.

Blaze: Dude. Seriously? Cyrus doesn't have emotions! There's no way in Giratina's hell-

Cyrus: ...Cynthia.

Blaze: *Is gobsmacked* He has a crush... *faints*

Flare: O.O Blaze! Wake up!

Crimson: O.o Oh my... Poor Blaze... Looks like we all learned Cyrus feels love like a normal human being and not a robot... *spins the bottle again*

Lands on Jupiter.

Red Eyes: I can guess.

Jupiter: Looker.

Red Eyes: Knew it.

Crimson: That was obvious. *spins the bottle*

It lands on Tabitha.

Tabitha: S**t...

Flare: So Tabby-Neko?

Tabitha: Don't call me that...

Brodie: *About to remind Flare that Tabby-Neko's copyrighted*

Crimson: *Punches him on the head*

Tabitha: Fine... Brodie...

Brodie: W-What? Seriously Tabby? You're not pulling my leg are you? *blushing crazily*

Tabitha: Nope *kisses Brodie*

Flare: FIN-AL-LY we have cometshipping! It only took 9 or 10 chapters!

Crimson: Think Flare's about to faint from fangirling inside... *spins the bottle again*

It lands on Rood.

Rood: No.

Crimson: Do it.

Rood: No way.

Flare: Please?

Rood: No way in hell.

Flare: Didn't want to resort to this but... If you don't answer, I'll wake up Blaze and tell her to sick Buried Alive on you. You have no idea what it is but if you get killed by it you won't be revived for 5 chapters.

Rood: *gulps* Okay... Zinzolin...

Zinzolin: You got to be f**king me...

Flare: What was that? You want him to f**k you?

Zinzolin: That's not what I meant!

Ghetsis: What the hell happened to the evil but innocent girl from early chapters? She's now like Blaze minus the psychopathic tendecies!

Crimson: *Sigh* Okay, back to dares.

Poke: Colress has to attack the seven sages and shadow triad.

Colress: *grudgingly sicks Klinglang on them* Forgive me Ghetsis... Don't kill me...

Seven sages minus Ghetsis: * p***ed off*

Ghetsis: ... *glaring at him*

Shadow Triad: *Attack him*

Brodie: Can they die or not?

Flare: I think she mean't you can kill them.

Brodie: Okay! *sends out ditto* N can you send out Zekrom?

N: 'Kay. *sends out Zekrom*

Ditto transforms into Zekrom.

Brodie: Bolt Strike! *Ditto-Zekrom kills Charon*

Flare: How did you even know it's moves?

Brodie: It's a secret! *grinning*

Crimson: Jupiter you have to kiss Cyrus, Archie and other charming and handsome guys.

Archie: But I love Maxie and a can of rum!

Cyrus: ...

Jupiter: *kisses Cyrus, Archie and various other men*

Maxie: *glaring daggers at her for kissing Archie*

Poke: And Mars?

Mars: *blushes and hugs Saturn, both blush*

Flare: ^^ Aww...

Crimson: 'Kay! Let's wrap this special up!

Flare: Blaze is going to be mad we ended without her.

Crimson: Oh well.


	11. Usual Chaos Bonus Spin the Bottle

Flare: Chapter 11! Still can't believe how long this has lasted!

Red Eyes: Hm.

Blaze: What's wrong, Red Eyes? Cat got your tongue?

Crimson: No. Ditto got his tongue.

Blaze: Is that sarcasm?

Crimson: Flare caught a ditto that has problems transforming. It transformed into a Meowth-Scizor thing and it ripped out his tongue. So he can't speak for a bit.

Dusk: Whatever. I reviewed.

**Gotta say that was fun. I only got one dare though.**

**Everyone including the hosts: Get turned into your favorite pokemon (Mine is Dragonite)**

Everyone gets transformed.

Flare is a Charizard, Blaze is a Ninetails, Crimson is a Houndoom.

Flare: Okay, Let's continue! Oh yeah, anyone who disobeys me will get flamethrowered.

Blaze: *looks at a review* Can't do that.

Flare: Why?

Blaze: Everyone, even hosts, get killed.

Flare: I see... Next is Poke!

**Mwahahahahahhahahaha! So my victims were tortured after all! I will torture them more!**

**Rood: Kiss Zinzolin and see if he will kiss you back.**

**Reddy Chan: Oh I know! You should kill Ghetsis! And also kill Bronius and Gorm.**

**Zinzolin: Ha ha ha, you must kiss Goone and Butler. Which kiss was better? Tell the truth or else...**

**Maxie: Okay, kill yourself.**

**Colress: Attack a shadow ( shadow triad) and then like a cannibal, eat Sird.**

**Flare: Say all Movie villains with the letter B and F. Then say all members of the seven sages with the letter... F. He he, I know what's gonna happen...**

**Blaze: Here's a chainsaw, shred Galen.**

**Marcus: Every time Flare talks, interrupt and say" Can you eat me? I'm stupid!"**

**Goone: Say this to Grings Kodai, " Oooooo! I love you boss 'cause you're so handsome and nice! Can you marry me please?! Please please please?!" Stay to watch him barf or reply or whatever.**

**Kodai: Marry Goone like a boss.**

**Cyrus: So if you like Cynthia then you must kiss Zero and Archer.**

**That's all folks! Mwahahahhahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahhaha!**

Rood (is a Swoobat): Seriously? *faint tinge* Fine...

Zinzolin (Cryogonal): Don't you dare-

Rood: *kisses him* ...

Zinzolin: ...

Flare: What are they...?

Blaze: Can not tell what he is doing but I think he's enjoying it...

Red Eyes (Blaziken): ... *Kills Ghetsis, Bronius and Gorm*

Crimson: Zinzolin, hate to break it to you but you have to kiss Goone and Butler.

Zinzolin: *breaks off kiss with Rood and emotionlessly kisses Goone and Butler*

Crimson: I'm confused what she means by which kiss was better. Does she mean out of Goone and Butler or them two and Rood?

Flare: Let's say she meant all 3. Well?

Zinzolin: ...

Blaze: Why is everyone giving the silent treatment today?! Talk or I'll kill you!

Zinzolin: ...Rood...

Rood: *looks away to hide his red face*

Maxie (Groudon (surprise surprise)): ...S**t... *kills himself*

Archie (Kyogre): *grabs Poke* WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE HIM DO THAT?!

Flare: Stop it! *knocks Archie out with a dragon claw*

Colress (Is a Klinglang) attacks a Shadow (all are Bisharp).

Shadow: *knocks him out*

Colress: *gets up and eats Sird*

Flare: With both letters for each villain? Okay then. Fawrence, Bawrence (Lawrence). Ficious, Bicious (Vicious, the Iron Masked guy from Celebi). Bannie and Boakley, Fannie and Foakley (Annie and Oakley).

Blaze: *laughing*

Flare: Futler, Butler... Hey, his name already started with B!

Crimson: Continue please.

Flare: Fhantom, Bhantom (Phantom, pirate guy). Bero, Fero (Zero)... Hey that sounds like Fearow!

Blaze: Flare...

Flare: Eh... Farcus, Barcus (Marcus). Bodai, Fodai (Kodai). (If I missed any out, I probably haven't seen the movie. Plus Mewtwo, Molly and pokemon don't count.)

Blaze: Okay, the sages?

Flare: Fhetsis, Food *giggles to herself 'hehe food...'*, Finzolin, Form, Fronius, Fiallo and Fyoku.

The majority of the movie villains and sages: *very p***ed off at her and attack her*

Flare: Eek! Help I'm getting ambushed!

Zero (Magnezone): *Looks at Red Eyes* Just this once.

Red Eyes: *nods*

The two knock the movie villains and sages out.

Blaze: *grins insanely* Okay! Galen! Get your a** over here! *chases him with a chainsaw*

Galen (No idea what he has, let's say he's a Chatot): AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Marcus (Heatran): No way.

Flare: You have to or Blaze will-

Marcus: Can you eat me? I'm stupid!

Blaze: Glad we agree on something *kills Galen*

Goone: Dammit. *walks up to Kodai* Boss...

Kodai: What?

Goone: Oooooo! I love you boss 'cause you're so handsome and nice! Can you marry me please?! Please please please?!

Kodai: WHAT. THE. ****?!

Goone: Dare...

Kodai: *notices and curses* Dammit... Fine I'll marry you...

Crimson: I wonder if he'll actually want to marry him if it wasn't a dare...

Cyrus: ... Damn...

Zero: Don't you dare kiss me, I'm straight!

Cyrus: *kisses him*

Zero: *punches him so hard Cyrus' jaw breaks and Zero's fist bleeds*

Cyrus: Oww... *rubs jaw and wordlessly kisses Archer*

Blaze: Ouch. Cyrus now has a broken jaw.

Flare: *looks at review* Alex-chan's review is very similar to Dusk's review...

Kodai: Can you eat me? I'm stupid!

Blaze: We know. Anyway, Flare Still do it.

Flare: **Make everyone drink a potion that will turn them into monsters that match their personalities.**

Kodai: Can you eat me? I'm stupid!

Zero: *facepalm* Yes you are.

Blaze: 'Kay then. *forces everyone to drink a potion that turns them into monsters that match their personalities.*

(ps I don't know if she means pokemon or actual monsters... ^^')

Flare: Anything else?

Kodai: Can you eat me? I'm-

Red Eyes: *punches him* Shut up, that's getting annoying!

Flare: *Le gasp* Reddy! You spoke!

Kodai: Can you-

Zero: *knocks him out*

Red Eyes: Yeah I spoke. Someone, not going to name them as they'll be embarassed or something, stitched a tongue in for me.

Blaze: When?

Red Eyes: 5 minutes ago or something.

Zero: Anyway, no more reviews apart that one where Team Skull kills everyone.

Flare: And we can't do that because it includes the hosts getting killed so the show will end as no one can revive us then...

Blaze: *thinking* Let's do one more thing before we end the chapter.

Flare: What?

Blaze: *holds up a bottle*

Flare: Spin the bottle?

Blaze: Yep. Let's choose 10 people to play.

Flare: Okay!

-This starts spin the bottle, if you want to skip, skip-

This bit will use the website Random.

Blaze: I'll choose 5 people to play and you choose.

Crimson: Question. Does it involve hosts?

Blaze: Can. My 5 people are Proton, Saturn, Red Eyes, Zero and Flare.

Flare: Why me?

Blaze: Because.

Flare: My 5 are Archer, Tabitha, Colress, Courtney and Blaze. *Notices Tabitha and Brodie are now glaring at her and glares back*

Blaze: Why me?

Flare: Because. *grinning*

Crimson: You do notice there's only 3 girls.

Flare and Blaze: So?

Blaze: Oh yeah, Mack, Brodie and Mars, promise you won't kill anyone.

Mars: I promise.

Brodie: Can't promise that.

Mack: Me neither.

Crimson: *sighs*

Blaze: *Gets people together* I'll spin first. *spins*

Lands on Tabitha and Flare.

Tabitha: What the ****? 1. I'm not a pedophile. 2. Look behind you Flare.

Flare: *notices Brodie's glaring at her* Stop glaring at me! It's the bottle! *points*

Blaze: *facepalm* Sorry. Have to do it.

The two curse, kiss, then quickly pull away.

Crimson: *sigh* I'll spin it from now on. *spins*

Lands on Courtney and Zero.

Courtney: Damn it

Zero: Oh **** (Mack's glaring at him) Why is everyone glaring today?

Mack: Because you're about to kiss my girlfriend.

Zero: Because it's a stupid game! Do I have to do it?

Crimson: Have to do it.

They kiss then look away.

Crimson spins it again

It lands on Proton and Flare.

Proton: Damn it.

Tabitha: At least you can't be branded a pedophile. You're a teenager.

Flare: *sighs, kisses Proton*

Crimson spins again.

Lands on Proton and Tabitha.

Flare: Balconyshipping? Guess I figured out how it exists.

The two relucantly kiss.

Proton: How long is it until the game's over? Crossdresser thief's glaring daggers at me.

Blaze: *shrugs*

Crimson spins

Lands on Colress and Saturn

Both: WTF seriously?

Saturn: Not gay...

Crimson: Seriously. Sorry. *trying to keep in laughter from all the ridiculous pairings*

They kiss and make a face.

Crimson spins again.

Colress and Zero

Zero: Excuse me, I'm straight!

Flare: Sorry Rei-kun... It's the game... I don't like it either...

Crimson spins it.

Archer and Blaze

Blaze: Seriously? Least it's a guy... *kisses Archer*

Spin.

Tabitha and Saturn

Crimson: Hey, I saw a picture of this shipping on Tumblr!

Tabitha: ****.

Saturn: Seriously? Still not gay!

Blaze: Seriously.

Saturn: I'll be killed...

Blaze: It's a game. Grow up.

They kiss, Saturn hides.

Spin

Proton and Saturn.

Saturn (In hiding place): Why doesn't the bottle get the picture? I'm not gay!

Crimson: It's utterly random.

The two kiss.

Crimson spins it again.

It lands on Red Eyes and Zero.

Red Eyes and Zero: No ****ing way!

Flare: Eh... Sorry, have to do it...

Red Eyes: No way!

Zero: I'm not kissing him! And I'm straight!

Blaze: *facepalm, thinks: 'Random, two love rivals have to kiss'* Sorry, have to.

The two relucantly kiss then spit and wipe their mouths.

Red Eyes: Gross...

Zero: Disgusting...

Crimson spins.

Lands on Zero and Flare

Zero: *blushing* Kidding me...

Red Eyes: *glaring at him*

Flare: *faint blush* Oh my...

Blaze: Come on, do it.

They kiss, both blushing after, Zero much more.

Blaze: *thinking: 'Zero got lucky there. Guess it's worth kissing Red Eyes'*

Crimson: 'Kay, one more!

Lands on Proton and Archer

Proton: No way.

Archer: I don't really want to. Ah well. *kisses Proton*

Crimson: Wow, didn't have to force him...

-End of Spin the Bottle-

Flare: Um... Okay, that'll do for today's chapter. *still blushing*

Blaze: Yeah, please review. Though Flare, Zero, Proton and Saturn will be lucky if they survive Brodie and Mack trying to kill them.


End file.
